


Эй, сестренка!

by Shurshunka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Rating: PG13, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго не знает, что иногда к нему приходят гости<br/>Предупреждения: юст</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эй, сестренка!

  
Реяцу Рукии голубовато-льдистая, холодная и свежая. Кон чувствует ее раньше всех в доме, издали — она как порыв зимнего ветра, иногда с тихими звездочками снежинок, подсвеченными солнцем, иногда с метельными вихрями. Не то чтобы Кон часто видел снег или дышал настоящим зимним ветром. В жизни плюшевой игрушки свои минусы.

Сегодня реяцу Рукии слабей обычного, а сама она изрядно потрепана — форма изодрана так, что проще выкинуть, чем штопать.

— Эй, сестренка, что с тобой? — Кон, как всегда, распахивает объятия навстречу и, как всегда, получает пинок и отлетает в стену. Конечно, Рукия не станет жаловаться на тяжелый день или особенно злобных пустых. «Ничего», «Все в порядке», «Заткнись» — стандартный набор для девчонки, которая не хочет показывать слабость перед мужчинами и плюшевыми львами. «Эй, сестренка, поплачь уже, все мы иногда бываем слабыми», — мог бы сказать Кон. Но собственная мягкая шкурка и ватная набивка в какой-то мере ему дороги. За неимением лучшего.

Рукия садится на кровать Ичиго, проводит ладонью по смятой подушке, наклоняется, жадно вдыхая запах. В ее глазах блестят слезы. Уроки закончились час назад, но последнее время Ичиго не слишком торопится домой. Он ведь не знает, что иногда его ждут гости.

Кон прыгает на кровать, расчетливо вписываясь в грудь Рукии. Со всех сторон бесперспективная попытка: сестренка Рукия заняла бы последнее место в конкурсе «сиськи мечты Кона», к тому же она не позволяет вольностей даже плюшевым львам. Кон готов к еще одному полету в стену — он мягкий, ему ничего не сделается, зато сестренка взбодрится. Нельзя же так расклеиваться, в самом деле.

Но сегодня с Рукией творится странное. Маленькая ладонь, жесткая от мозолей, обхватывает Кона поперек туловища и прижимает к себе так крепко, что душа едва не вылетает прочь. Рукия плачет, уткнувшись лицом в вытертый желтый плюш, бессовестно промачивает шкурку Кона слезами и еще более бессовестно вытирает об нее сопли.

«Ай, сестренка, что ты творишь, я не нанимался быть носовым платком!» — мог бы заорать Кон. Или еще какую-нибудь чушь, утешительную или откровенно провоцирующую, уж как получится. С Ичиго такое работает. «Эй, сестренка, не реви, все будет хорошо», — мог бы сказать он, веско и спокойно, как положено заботливому брату. Но Рукия плачет, а он молчит и позволяет ей комкать себя и мять, и даже на сиськи — маленькие, но ладные — внимания не обращает. И совсем не потому, что именно она спасла когда-то его душу.

«Если бы у меня было нормальное тело, ты бы не плакала», — думает Кон. Но такого он никогда не скажет; да и не так он глуп, чтобы по-настоящему в это верить. Даже тело Ичиго тут бы не помогло. Максимум, на что он мог бы надеяться — если очень, невероятно, исключительно повезет — один раз случайно, не по ошибке, конечно, а если вдруг сорвет тормоза. С любой другой девчонкой Кон бы не отказался и от единственного раза — он, в конце концов, нормальный здоровый парень с нормальными для его возраста интересами, дайте нормальное тело хоть на полчаса, и сами убедитесь! С любой, но не с Рукией. Ей он вытирал бы слезы, а потом целовал в мокрое лицо, легко, едва касаясь. Ее он гладил бы по блестящим волосам, обнимал бы за плечи, целовал бережно и нежно, и сердце щемило бы от податливости ее губ. Только для всего этого ему нужно быть кое-кем другим. А этот кое-кто, редкостная дубина, не увидит чувств девушки, даже если по нему шарахнуть этими чувствами из ружья. А сейчас и самой девушки не видит. Со всех сторон — сплошная безнадега.

Внизу хлопает дверь. «Эй, я дома», — Ичиго идет на кухню, но он там не задержится. Просто знает, что сестренки расстроятся, если не заглянет хоть на минутку.

— Если скажешь… — шипит Рукия, почти в панике откидывая Кона на подушку и отскакивая к подоконнику.

— Когда это я говорил, — бурчит Кон.

В самом деле, не настолько же он дубина, чтобы рассказывать Ичиго, кто тут его навещает время от времени. Зачем бередить незажившие раны.

Ичиго поднимается в комнату, швыряет сумку на пол и, не раздеваясь, валится на кровать. Смотрит в потолок пустыми глазами.

— Взять бы его да встряхнуть как следует, — зло бормочет Рукия. Она бы встряхнула. Она бы первым делом врезала с правой в челюсть — единственный способ вправить мозги, который она признает. С Ичиго работало.

Рукия подходит к кровати, тянется к Ичиго раскрытой ладонью. Осторожно гладит по щеке. В ее лице нежность и печаль, так не похоже на обычную Рукию. «Я должен бы тебя ненавидеть, Ичиго, — думает Кон. — У тебя есть все, чего нет у меня. Отличное тело и лучшая на свете девушка. Подумаешь, шинигами, и сисек почти нет. Зато гляди, как она тебя целует».

Целует нежно, легко, едва касаясь губами губ, и краснеет за двоих. Но Ичиго не видит, не чувствует, не знает. В жизни парня, который больше не видит призраков, тоже свои минусы.  



End file.
